a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acrylic fibers having improved moisture transport characteristics.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Synthetic fibers, such as nylon, polyester and acrylic have seen almost no use in end uses such as toweling, where moisture transport characteristics are of very high importance. The reason for this is that, generally, these fibers, in the form produced commercially, have poor moisture transport characteristics. Cotton, which has good moisture transport characteristics, is used almost exclusively in making fabrics, such as toweling, where good moisture transport characteristics are required.
The fibers of the present invention have good whiteness and moisture transport characteristics and in addition, when made into a fabric, give the fabric a crisp hand.